Sweet Memories in Summer Festival
by Momo Sakurai
Summary: Pertemuan antara Riku dan Wakana di liburan musim panas! RnR please?


**Dari fandom Naruto, Momo langsung berlabuh ke Eyeshield 21. Hahaha, jadi ini adalah fic Momo yang pertama di fandom Eyeshield 21! Sebenarnya agak takut juga, sih nge publish fic Momo yang satu ini. Hal itu di karenakan (formal banget, ya?) pairing kali ini sangat langka untuk di temui di fic Indonesia. Terakhir**** kali Momo lihat, fic pairing RikuWaka ini baru satu. Jadi Momo ingin mengembang luaskan cerita fic dengan menggunakan pairing ini! Lagi pula Momo sangat menyukai kedua karakter ini.**

**Ok, lanjut ke cerita!**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Happy reading, minna?**

Disclaimer : yang jelas bukan punya Momo!

Genre : Romance

Pairing : RikuWaka

Rated : T maybe ?

**Sweet Memories In Summer Festival**

"Paanaas...!" gumam seorang gadis kecil yang tak lain itu adalah Wakana Koharu, manejer Amefuto Ojo White Knights yang sedang berjalan-jalan.

Entah mengapa selama liburan musim panas ini Shogun meliburkan latihan. Apa mungkin Shogun ingin berlibur ke pulau tropis? Atau kah dia ingin bermain bersama penguin di kutub utara karena di Jepang sekarang ini telah musim panas? Entahlah, author sendiri juga tak tahu (?) – PLAK.

"Uhh... Bosan..." keluh Wakana terus menerus sampai akhirnya saat ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tikungan, tiba-tiba ia tertabrak seseorang yang sedang berlari. Dengan sukses kedua dahi mereka saling menghantam dengan cukup keras. Wakana pun jatuh tersungkur, begitu juga dengan orang itu.

"Ma, maap kan aku!" teriak Wakana panik kepada orang itu.

"Tidak, aku yang salah. Sorry, ya?" ujar orang itu sambil membantu Wakana untuk berdiri. Setelah permisi kepada Wakana, orang itu berlari dengan cepatnya. Sepertinya ia terburu-buru. Tiba-tiba Wakana merasa kalau kakinya menyentuh sesuatu. Ternyata sesuatu itu adalah buku kecil berisi catatan identitas siswa. Wakana melihat nama yang ada di sampul buku kecil itu.

"Riku... Kaitani?"

"Duh, dimana buku siswa ku, ya?" batin Riku sembari mengobrak-abrik isi tas nya.

"Hm? Ada apa, Riku?" tanya Kid yang heran melihat Riku yang gelisah sejak tadi.

"Ano... Buku siswa ku enggak ada..." jawab Riku.

"Mungkin kau jatuhkan di jalan. Bagaimana kalau kau mencarinya di sepanjang kau berjalan tadi? Sekarang juga latihan udah selesai, kok." ujar Kid lagi.

"Ehm, makasih, Kid-san. Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan..." ujar Riku mohon diri. Ia lalu memperhatikan di sekitar jalan. Barangkali ia menemukan buku siswanya di situ. Tak lama saat ia sibuk mencari, gadis kecil manejer Ojo tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Ehmm. Kau Riku Kaitani?" tanya Wakana takut-takut.

"Iya? Ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya Riku.

"Ini. Aku ingin menyerahkan ini." Wakana lalu menyerahkan sebuah buku siswa kepada Riku yang memang merupakan milik pemuda itu.

"Aah! Aku cari-cari dari tadi!" Riku pun bernapas lega. "Tapi, kenapa buku ini ada pada mu?"

"Tadi siang waktu kita tabrakan tadi..."

Riku menepuk jidatnya. "Oh, jadi kau yang ku tabrak tadi itu, ya? Sekali lagi maap, ya?" ujar Riku nerveous sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah, gak apa-apa, kok! Masalah tadi tidak usah kau pikirkan!" ujar Wakana lalu tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, kalo begitu aku permisi dulu!" Wakana lalu permisi dan meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"E, eh, tunggu dulu!" cegat Riku dengan menarik tangan Wakana.

"...? Ada apa?"

"Em... itu... se, sebagai tanda terima kasih ku, bagaimana kalau kau ku traktir sesuatu? Yah, sekalian kita berbicara-bicara sedikit...?" tanya Riku yang agak gelagapan.

Wakana lalu tersenyum senang. "Boleh juga!"

"Maap ya, kau cuma ku traktir minuman kaleng? Aku gak nyadar kalo uang jajan ku hampir habis karena ini akhir bulan." ujar Riku sembari memberi minuman soda kaleng yang baru saja ia beli dari mesin penjual otomatis.

"Hehe, gak apa-apa, kok! Lumayan kan, dapat minuman gratis?" Wakana lalu terkekeh kecil.

Entah kenapa spontan Riku ikut tersenyum. Walaupun cuma tersenyum kecil. Dan tahu-tahu ia merasa tersipu jika melihat senyuman gadis itu. Jika di tanya mengapa, author pun tak tahu (?).

"Tapi... rasanya aku pernah bertemu denganmu? Tapi dimana ya?" tanya Riku kepada gadis itu.

"Kita memang pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Kau pemain dari Seibu, kan? Kalau aku adalah manejer dari Ojo."

Riku yang mendengar perkataan gadis itu langsung tersedak.

"Ka, kau manejer Ojo?"

Wakana mengangguk pelan.

"Hahaha, gak nyangka kalau kamu itu manejer Ojo." Riku pun tertawa kecil.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Wakana bingung.

"Badan kecil kayak kamu ternyata sanggup jadi manejer!" ejek Riku.

Wakana menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal. "Hu—uh! Jangan meremehkan aku, ya!"

"Hehe, aku hanya bercanda! Bercanda!" jawab Riku santai.

Wakana lalu melihat arlojinya.

"Kaitani-san, ini sudah sore, aku pulang duluan, ya? Lagipula rumahku juga sudah hampir dekat!" pamit Wakana kepada Riku.

"Riku..." ujar Riku tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Panggil aku Riku saja!" pinta Riku kepada gadis yang baru sekali ia kenal itu.

"Ok, Riku, ya?" Wakana lalu tersenyum dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Riku.

"Eh, kalau boleh tahu, nama mu siapa?" tanya Riku yang baru sadar kalau dari tadi ia tidak tahu nama gadis itu.

"Aku Koharu. Koharu Wakana!" jawab gadis itu, lalu berlari meninggalkan Riku seorang diri.

Riku menatap gadis itu yang sudah menjauh.

"Wakana, ya?"

**Keesokan harinya...**

"Hu—uh... Hari ini membosankan lagi... Masih sebulan lagi sampai liburan musim panas berakhir! Kalo ngajak temen-temen... Temen-temen lagi pada sibuk sama pacarnya... Hhhh... Enaknya ya kalo punya pacar..." keluh Wakana terus-terusan sembari menatap langit cerah dari jendela kamarnya.

"Koharuu... Tolong belikan susu cair di supermarket, yaa?" teriak ibu Wakana dari lantai bawah karena kamar Wakana berada di lantai atas. Mau tak mau Wakana menuruti perintah ibunya.

Dengan langkah gontai (?) Wakana berjalan menuju supermarket terdekat. Ketika masuk ke dalam, ia celingukan mencari barang yang ia inginkan. Beruntung, Wakana melihat sekotak susu yang memang hanya tinggal itu saja yang tersisa di bagian rak susu cair. Perlahan ia akan mengambil susu itu. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja juga ada seseorang yang menginginkan barang yang sama dengan Wakana sehingga tangan mereka bertabrakan. Mata Wakana membelalak kaget melihta siapa yang ingin mengambil susu cair itu.

"Riku?"

"Wakana?"

Mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Anu... Kalau kamu pengen, silahkan kamu aja yang ambil!" ujar Wakana yang sengaja mengalah.

"Tidak, kau saja yang ambil..." ujar Riku yang mengutamakan moto 'lady first' nya itu.

"Tidak, kamu saja!"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak... Kamu aja yang ambil!"

"Kamu!"

"Kamu!"

"..."

"..."

"Baiklah, kalau kau yang ambil, aku traktir es krim, deh!" akhirnya Riku yang angkat bicara.

Wakana yang mendengar perkataan aneh Riku itu langung tertawa.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Riku kesal.

"Uuphh... Hehe, enggak kok... Tapi, beneran aku yang ambil?" tanya Wakana sekali lagi. Riku mengangguk mantap.

"Benarkah? Benarkah, benarkah, benarkaaahh? *kebodohan ala Spongebob mode ON – PLAK*

"Iya..." jawab Riku sekali lagi.

"Hihi, thanks!" ucap Wakana sembari mengambil susu cair yang sudah tinggal satu itu. "Oh, ya, tentang yang traktiran itu, gak usah repot-repot!"

"Ha? Gak apa-apa, kok! Anggap aja kalo aku yang mau traktir kamu (lagi)!"

Wakana lalu tersenyum. Sekali lagi kepada pemuda itu ia berkata, "Makasih, ya..."

Setelah membeli es krim, mereka berdua akhirnya sepakat untuk berjalan bersama sebentar.

"Riku, kamu gak latihan nih?" tanya Wakana tiba-tiba.

"Hari ini libur. Libur sehari juga gak apa-apa kan? Kalau Ojo? Ada hari liburnya juga, gak?"

"Liburannya itu selama libur musim panas." jawab Wakana.

"He? Lama banget?"

"Hehe, ya begitulah..." jawab Wakana lagi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kamu gak pergi sama pacar mu?" tanya Riku lagi.

"A, aku belum punya pacar!" jawab Wakana gelagapan. "Kalau Riku sendiri, emangnya gak punya pacar?"

"Gak punya, sih, tapi aku pernah pacaran waktu SMP. Tapi gak lama kemudian aku putus." jelas Riku panjang lebar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Wakana penasaran.

"Putus gara-gara aku jarang berhubungan dengan dia karena aku latihan amefuto terus."

Wakana hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Eh, aku pulang sekarang, ya? Mungkin ibu ku udah nunggu susu cair ini!" ujar Wakana.

"Ngg... Tapi... Sebelum itu boleh aku..." Riku tak melanjutkan perkataannya itu.

"Hm?" Wakana menunggu perkataan dari pemuda itu.

"?" tanya Riku dengan cepat. Napasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Ha? Kalau itu aja boleh kok." jawab Wakana santai.

Riku pun tersenyum senang. Lalu mereka bertukar nomor ponsel mereka masing-masing. –Wah, author juga ikutan dong! *di tendang Riku dan Wakana*–

**Malam harinya, rumah keluarga Wakana...**

**TULILIT TULILILIT...**

Nada SMS HP Wakana berdering segera ia buka folder inboxnya itu. Ia tersenyum melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan itu.

**From: ****Riku**

**Hai **

Dengan lihai ia langsung memencet tombol keypad ponselnya untuk membalas SMS dari Riku. Dan setelah itu, terjadi pertarungan sengit (?) antara kedua belah pihak yang bertarung 'balas-membalas SMS' dan menyebabkan kedua pulsa orang itu habis tak berbekas (?).

Setelah insiden (?) tukar-tukaran nomor di antara mereka, hampir setiap hari mereka SMSan, dan kadang-kadang bertelpon-telponan. Bukan semata-mata karena mereka sudah berpacaran, tapi memang mereka belum atau tepatnya memang tidak berpacaran. Bagi Wakana ataupun Riku, Riku/Wakana sangat asyik untuk diajak berbicara, dan entah mengapa pembicaraan mereka sangat nyambung.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, tak terasa liburan musim panas hampir berakhir. Dan hubungan mereka berdua menjadi labih akrab.

Suatu hari, 1 hari sebelum liburan musim panas berakhir, Wakana mendengar bahwa ada festival menyambut pergantian musim atau bisa di bilang festival penutupan musim panas. Wakana bermaksud mengajak Riku untuk pergi berdua bersama. Tetapi Wakana berpikir, bagaimana kalau Riku pergi ke festival itu bersama teman se-timnya? Setelah di pikir-pikir sampai matang (?), akhirnya Wakana menanyakan terlebih dahulu kepada Riku melalui SMS. Dengan ragu-ragu ia akan memencet tombol 'kirim' yang ada di keypad ponselnya itu.

0,12547 detik sebelum ia mengirim pesannya itu, tiba-tiba Riku menelpon dia. Wakana langsung menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ha, halo?"

"Wa, Wakana? Anu... itu... aku mau menanyakan sesuatu, kamu...

DEG DEG

DEG DEG

... mau gak pergi ke festival penutupan musim panas besok malam bersama ku?"

Mata Wakana langsung berbinar-binar. Tentu saja ia menerima dengan senang hati ajakan Riku. Ia pun tak sabar menunggu hari itu.

Jeng jeng jeng (?)...! Hari yang di tunggu-tunggu Wakana telah tiba. Dengan memakai yukata berwarna biru muda dengan motif bunga sakura, serta rambutnya yang panjang itu di gelung ke samping dengan hiasan rambut, Wakana pergi ke tempat yang di janjikan oleh mereka berdua.

Saat Wakana sampai di depan gerbang festival, ternyata Riku sudah berada di situ untuk menunggu Wakana. Riku tertegun melihat penampilan Wakana malam ini. Begitu... Err... Cantik.

"Ayo kita pergi Riku!" ajak Wakana sembari menarik tangan Riku menuju ke dalam festival itu.

"Uh... Penuh, ya?" keluh Wakana.

"Hn... Kita pindah ke tempat yang agak sepi aja, ya?" usul Riku. Wakana mengangguk tanda setuju.

Setelah sampai di tempat yang Riku maksud. Mereka berdua duduk di tepian danau yang sangat indah dekat keramaian festival itu.

"Emm, kalo begini enak ya, lumayan sepi." ujar Wakana.

Riku tak menjawab perkataan Wakana.

"..."

"..."

"Uh, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ku bicarakan dengan Riku? Gak ada topik nih?" batin Wakana gelisah.

Sebenarnya, tepat pada malam festival ini, Wakana ingin menyatakan perasaannya kepada Riku. Entah sejak kapan ia menyukai Riku. Tetapi jika berada di dekat Riku, ia merasa hangat, tank ingin melepas pemuda itu dari sisinya. Dengan penuh keyakinan, akhirnya gadis itu angkat bicara.

"Riku—Wakana?" ternyata mereka berdua angkat berbicara di saat yang sama. Mereka berdua tersipu malu. Kali ini, Wakana mempersilahkan Riku untuk duluan.

"Wakana... Aku..."

"Hm?"

"I, itu... Aku..."

"Ya...?"

Riku mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Ia sadar bahwa perasaannya itu tak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Riku pun mengambil tindakan. Tiba-tiba dengan cepat ia menarik tanga Wakana hingga Wakana jatuh kepelukannya, dan...

DUAR!

DUAR!

DUAR!

Kembang api yang bertubi-tubi dari festival itu memancarkan sinar dengan indahnya, bersamaan dengan seorang pemuda yang nekat memcium gadis yang dia sukainya.

Ya, Riku mencium Wakana dengan lembut. Lalu tak lama kemudian ia melepaskan ciumannya itu.

"Wakana... Aishiteru..."

Tiba-tiba air mata Wakana mengalir dengan derasnya. Ia tak menyangka kalau lelaki yang di sukainya ternyata menyukai dia juga.

"A, aku juga... Menyukai Riku..."

Riku pun kembali mencium wakana dengan lembut. Ciuman lembut itu, membuat Wakana spontan membalas ciuman Riku. Saling memahami perasaan masing-masing melalu ciuman yang hangat. 3 menit berlalu, tetapi Riku tak juga melepaskan ciumannya kepada Wakana. Wakana mulai kehabisan pasokan udara.

"Ri, Riku..."

"..." Riku tak menjawab. Ia sibuk menekan bibirnya agar lebih menempel dengan bibir Wakana.

Karena tak tahan lagi, Wakana mendorong Riku dengan keras.

"Maap... Aku kehabisan udara..." ujar Wakana dengan bibirnya yang sudah merah karena keganasan (?) Riku.

"Gak apa-apa... Harusnya aku yang salah. Maap, aku gak bisa menahan diri..." ujar Riku dengan wajah yang memerah. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Wakana yang melihat tingkah Riku itu pun langsung mendekati Riku dan mengecup pipi Riku sembari tertawa kecil.

"Apa nya yang lucu?" tanya Riku kesal.

"Gak ada yang lucu kok." jawab Wakana lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Riku.

"O, oi... Kalau kamu dekat-dekat aku kayak gini..."

"Kenapa? Kamu gak suka?" tanya Wakana heran.

"Bukan begitu, Wakana..."

"Lalu apa?"

Muncul semburat merah di kedua pipi Riku. "Berhubung ini tempat sepi, aku gak tahu kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Wakana makin bingung dengan ucapan pacarnya itu.

Riku pun berdiri dan menatap wajah Wakana lekat-lekat.

"Pikir aja sendiri!" ledek Riku sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

Wakana pun menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal.

"Apaan sih, Riku! Dasar pelit!"

Riku pun terkekeh kecil melihat wajah lucu sang gadis pujaan hatinya itu. "Pulang, yuk? Kembang apinya udah habis dari tadi, tuh." ujar Riku sembari mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Wakana berdiri.

Dengan bergandengan tangan, mereka pun pergi pulang. Mereka tak akan melupakan kenangan manis saat festival penutupan musim panas ini selamanya.

Sepasang kekasih baru itu ternyata salah kalau tahu hanya mereka yang berada di tempat itu. Dari semak-semak belukar, ada sepasang kekasih memergoki Riku dan Wakana saat berciuman.

"Sena! Kau lihat tadi itu?" ujar Suzuna dengan semangat 45-nya.

"Uh, tak kusangka Riku akan berani seperti itu."

"Hehe, aku berhasil mendapatkan foto saat mereka berciuman!" ujar Suzuna sembari memperlihatkan foto HOT yang ada di ponselnya itu kepada Sena. Wajah Sena pun memerah. Tiba-tiba Sena menarik tangan Suzuna dan mencium gadis itu.

"Se, Sena?"

"Kalau soal ini pun, aku tak mau kalah dari Riku." ujar Sena dengan wajah yang sangat merah, semerah buah tomat yang di makan oleh author (?).

Suzuna pun tersenyum. Ia tak menyangka pacarnya akan seberani itu. "Hehe, aku tahu itu kok, Sena..." Suzuna lalu terkekeh kecil.

Setelah mereka agak lama bertatap-tatapan, mereka akhirnya berciuman lagi di malam terakhir liburan musim panas mereka.

**THE END**

**Yeee... Akhirnya tamat! *nari-nari gaje*. Hemm... Akhirnya Momo publish juga cerita gaje ini dengan hati setengah-setengah. Momo sangat takut kalau cerita Momo ini tak di terima oleh readers sekalian. Tapi karena udah capek-capek baca, di mohon agar kalian me-review cerita ini, ya? Ya? *puppy eyes mode ON*. Kalau pun cerita ini memang jelek di mata readers, Momo akan segera hapus deh! D.E.L.E.T.E...!**

**Comment, kritik, dan saran akan Momo terima dengan senang hati. XD**

**Review please?**


End file.
